Daemon Corps
The Daemon Corps are an antagonistic force present in Digimon Adventure 02, named for their leader and master, Daemon. Their ranks consist of Daemon himself, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon. Their real objective is unknown except that they were looking for the Dark Spores in the real world. Daemon In Digimon Adventure 02 He first made himself known to the DigiDestined after his minion SkullSatamon was destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He demanded that Ken come with him so he could use the Dark Spore's power for his own ends. Arukenimon then appeared with a truckload of 'kidnapped' children and convinced Ken to come with her. Daemon refused to let Yukio Oikawa get away with it and sicked his other 2 minions LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon on his truck. But after his two remaining minions were destroyed by Silphymon and Shakkoumon, respectively, Daemon took matters into his own hands and stopped the truck and demanded Ken be handed over or else. Although Oikawa was willing to let him take Ken, as he had already implanted the copied Dark Spores, Daemon had to deal with the DigiDestined as well. Despite everything they could throw at him, Daemon was too powerful to defeat. They decided to open a gate to the Digital World to send Daemon back there, but even while holding off their attacks, Daemon opens a gateway himself, telling them that banishing him to the Digital World was pointless, as he can simply come right back (he also mocked them while he was at it, saying "Fools. How did you think I came from the Digital World in the first place?"). Ken was forced to use the dark power within him to convert a Digi-Port into a gateway to the Dark Ocean, through which Daemon was cast. Impressed at Ken's power, Daemon did nothing but laugh and vowed to return as the portal closed around him. SkullSatamon SkullSatamon was a follower of the dark lord Daemon and Bioemerged in Tokyo just after Christmas, to find Ken Ichijouji. He and LadyDevimon found the Ichijouji apartment. They reported back to their master, and the next day, terrorized him. As MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon attacked a cruise ship and highways, distracting the DigiDestined while SkullSatamon captured Ken. Though he had to deal with MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon and Paildramon, he easily defeated them with his superior speed. Paildramon attempted to digivolve to Imperialdramon, but was attacked during digivolution, corrupting his data and leaving him paralyzed. The other DigiDestined and their Digimon arrived, but were unable to do any better, and soon de-digivolved. SkullSatamon then grabbed a nearby bus full of children, and hoisted it into the air, threatening to use it to destroy both the Digimon and the children. The rest of the digimon then transferred their energy to Imperialdramon, freeing him and allowing him to Mode Change to Fighter Mode. SkullSatamon mocked the new Digimon, only to be obliterated by it in a single blast with his Positron Laser Attack while still holding the bus in the air. LadyDevimon One of three servants of the Dark Lord Daemon, LadyDevimon arrived in the Real World on the night of December 25, only to start attacking the next day. She would encounter Aquilamon and Angewomon (whom she got into a slap-fight with, though this was cut from the English dub). She only retreated when WereGarurumon and Garudamon arrived. Later she resurfaced and tried to take Ken from the grasp of Yukio Oikawa. She continually batted the truck with beams from her eyes, making Oikawa call her a "pain". She was relentless on her mission, only she had Silphymon to deal with. Their battle was tremendous. However by sunset, LadyDevimon got the upper hand and took one of the teenage boys that had gathered around the area where Silphymon had crashed due to the beating it had taken, as a human shield to keep a battered Silphymon from fighting back. But Yolei, annoyed, hit LadyDevimon in the back with a skateboard, causing her to drop the boy. When asked why she was doing this, LadyDevimon laughed and explained that she enjoyed making others suffer. She then lunged at Yolei with the intent of ripping her to shreds, only to force the Aquilamon side of Silphymon to break his promise and kill LadyDevimon. MarineDevimon MarineDevimon was a member of the Daemon Corps that served the Dark Lord Daemon. He first appeared on December 26, in the waters of Tokyo Bay, to menace a cruise ship on which a wedding was taking place. T.K. helped the ship’s passengers get to safety, as Cody, Submarimon and Angemon battled MarineDevimon. When Ikkakumon arrived and Digivolved into Zudomon, MarineDevimon used his arms to shield himself from the Vulcan's Hammer. He then submerged and used his ink to cloak his escape, for fear of having to deal with three Digimon at once. MarineDevimon reared his head again by nightfall on Daemon's order to take Ken from Yukio Oikawa but he had Shakkoumon to deal with. As the two behemoths fought by a hospital, T.K., Cody and Joe's brother went in and helped evacuate the patients. When one of MarineDevimon’s tentacles smashed through the wall, Cody screamed and Shakkoumon used his Justice Beam attack, which completely obliterated the demon. Other Appearances In the chapter "The Deadly Struggle with the Dark Digimon" of the game Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley, the Daemon Corps make up the minions of the level, with Daemon himself as the final boss. Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Digimon Adventure